Taiyo
by Manosfrias
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida del primer hijo de Taichi y Sora. (Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para resumir). Pasen y lean, espero que les guste.


**Notas del autor: **Bien..., aquí les tengo una nueva historia, sé que aún no he terminado con ninguna de las otras dos que tengo en desarrollo, pero tenganme paciencia, ya casi está listo el siguiente capítulo de "Es nuestro". Desde hace algún tiempo que tenia en mente hacer un fanfic de Digimon que fuese futurista, y esta fue la opción que más me atrajo, espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs.

* * *

Taichi Yagami, quien, a sus 29 años, ya era el embajador entre el mundo de los humanos y el digital, estaba saliendo de su vehículo mientras volvía a revisar su reloj de pulsera. _«Sora va a estar molesta»_ Pensó a la vez que caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa. Era 24 de Diciembre y una fina capa de nieve cubría el suelo de todo Tokio. Cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura, un pequeño montículo de nieve, que estaba en el alero de la entrada, cayó sobre él por culpa de una repentina ráfaga de viento, colándose por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa. Gritó al sentir como el agua helada bajaba por su espalda. En ese momento la puerta frente a él se abrió, permitiéndole contemplar a una Sora, vestida con una falda celeste que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, un abrigo color crema y un par de pantuflas en los pies, con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño bulto entre los brazos, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el castaño, rió divertida.

—Llegas tarde— dijo ella mientras seguía riendo y se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué forma de recibirme es esta?, yo, que me sacrifico tanto por ti y Taiyo— dijo con exagerado dramatismo mientras entraba en la casa—. Me demoré por culpa del tráfico.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. El bulto que tenía Sora entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse, era el primogénito del matrimonio Yagami-Takenouchi, Taiyo Yagami, de 2 meses de edad. Él era casi una copia de su padre, desde el color de su cabello hasta el tono de piel, aunque, para Tai, tenía algo en la mirada que le recordaba a Sora.

—Tiene hambre de nuevo— dijo Sora con cierto asombre en su voz.

Desabrochó los botones de su abrigo y de la blusa debajo de este, para luego acercar al menor a su pecho. Él comenzó a mamar ávidamente, Sora le dedicó una mirada a Tai, diciendo claramente con ella un "Eso lo sacó de ti".

Cuando finalmente parecía saciado, Taichi le pidió que lo dejase cargarlo un rato, y cuando lo hizo, el bebé agarró su nariz con fuerza.

—¡Hey!, eso duele— dijo el castaño mientras apartaba la manito de su rostro a pesar de la insistencia del pequeño.

—Vez, a él también le molesta que te hayas demorado— dijo ella mientras volvía a abotonar su ropa.

Planeaban reunirse con el resto de los "niños elegidos" y sus respectivas familias en el Digimundo. Sora siempre trataba de llegar puntualmente.

—No te preocupes, en un par de minutos estoy listo.

Iba a entregarle el bebé con el fin de ir a vestirse para la ocasión, pero el celular de la pelirroja sonó, y cuando terminó de hablar dirigió su vista hacia el reloj, ubicado en la muralla de la sala de estar.

—Eran Mimi y Jun, necesitan que las ayude con un par de cosas relacionadas con la reunión— La castaña, junto con Jun, eran quienes se preocupaban de organizar la mayoría de las reuniones que habían tenido en los últimos años—.Necesito que te encargues de Taiyo hasta que regrese. Ya dejé todo listo para él— dijo mientras señalaba un bolso sobre uno de los sillones de la sala—, sólo le hace falta un baño, ¿puedes hacerlo?— agregó un tanto insegura mientras tomaba el bolso que colgaba del perchero junto a ella.

—Claro que puedo —respondió—.Nos vemos— agregó después de darle un beso de despedida.

Luego que la puerta se cerró, cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante, nunca había estado realmente a cargo de su hijo. Durante los dos meses desde que había nacido el castaño, Sora siempre había estado presente. Por un momento, los temores que lo siguieron mientras Sora estaba embarazada, volvieron a rondar por su mente, pero de inmediato los desechó. _«¿Qué tan difícil puede ser...?. Pero Sora es profesora, de seguro que eso le facilita las cosas... ¡Vamos!, esta es tú oportunidad para demostrar lo responsable que eres con los asuntos hogareños»_ Se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

No tardó mucho en bañar al castaño, después de ello se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que si le costó fue decidir la ropa que ambos iban a usar, pasaban los minutos y aún no estaba seguro de que clase de ropa sería la mejor. La idea de preguntarle a la pelirroja se cruzó por su mente, pero una especie de orgullo personal le impedía hacerlo. Finalmente se decidió por un conjunto que no proporcionase abrigo en exceso.

Se sentó en un costado de su cama y acomodó a su hijo en su regazo. Este lo miraba atentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. Estando en esa posición, pensó en todas las cosas que quería enseñarle, todos los momentos que seguramente atesoraría en el futuro. Quizás nunca se lo diría, pero estaba seguro de que el pequeño era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguna vez recibiese. Una cálida sensación inundó su pecho.

—Hoy vamos a ir al Mundo digital—comenzó a decirle al pequeño— , aunque supongo que tu madre ya te lo habrá dicho—No estaba seguro si Taiyo podía comprender lo que le decía, pero eso no era impedimento para intentar transmitir lo que sentía con una cuantas palabras—. Ya conoces a Agumon y Biyomon, ahora conocerás a los demás, y puede que también conozcas a tu compañero Digimon— Desde que habían abierto la puerta que conecta ambos mundos, el número de personas con un compañero digital había aumentado considerablemente, y casi siempre lo encontraban la primera vez que iban al Digimundo—. Conocerás a nuestros amigos de la infancia..., no puedo esperar para contarte todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos.

El agua tibia había provocado que el castaño menor entrase en un estado de somnolencia, pero luchaba para mantenerse despierto. Tai notó esto y tuvo una extraña sensación, no podía definir qué era exactamente, pero sí de algo estaba seguro, era que le gustaba. El ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, acompañado por la voz de Sora anunciado su llegada, fue la señal para que tomase al bebé en sus brazos y fuese a su encuentro.

—Vamos, Taiyo— dijo mientras salía de su habitación—, el mundo te espera.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?, este fic tendrá tres capítulos, la idea es que en cada uno se vea una etapa de la vida de Taiyo, es decir, infancia, adolescencia ó quizás adultez temprana y el umbral de la adultez media. Cualquier consulta me la pueden decir por PM ó Review, responderé a la brevedad.  
**

**Taiyo significa rayo de Sol.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
